


in honor of our epic love, an equally epic mixtape

by ultramarinus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, seriously, so many, so many bad choices were made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cue the power ballads and Motown classics, Stiles is about to romance the fuck out of this dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in honor of our epic love, an equally epic mixtape

Everybody has cried over very touching songs at one point or another. Everyone except Derek who probably only tears up when his jeans are too tight. But Stiles will accept this challenge, invested as he is in his boyfriend's maturing emotional range. Cue the power ballads and Motown classics, Stiles is about to romance the fuck out of this dude.

[(ﾉ･▽･)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧listen here(⌣_⌣”)](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/in-honor-of-our-epic-love-an-equally-epic-mixtape)

I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore — REO Speedwagon ♥ Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) — Ne-Yo ♥ Hit Me With Your Best Shot — Pat Benatar ♥ You Give Love A Bad Name — Bon Jovi ♥ Underneath It All — No Doubt ♥ Stand By Me — Ben E. King ♥ Book of Love — Peter Gabriel ♥ How Will I Know — Whitney Houston ♥ Accidentally in Love — Counting Crows ♥ Clumsy — Fergie ♥ I Can't Help Myself — The Temptations ♥ Higher And Higher — Jackie Wilson ♥ Hold My Hand — Hootie And The Blowfish ♥ Ain't No Mountain High Enough — Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell ♥ All About Your Heart (Nie Version) — Mindy Gledhill ♥ Because You Loved Me — Celine Dion ♥ You Are Not Alone — Michael Jackson ♥ You're The Inspiration — Chicago ♥ Two Minutes — Jaymes Young ♥ Porcelain — Marianas Trench ♥ Your Guardian Angel — The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ♥ Beside You — Marianas Trench ♥ I'll Make Love To You — Boyz II Men ♥ I Will Be Right Here Waiting for You — Richard Marx ♥ Change My Mind — One Direction ♥ Build Me Up Buttercup — The Foundations ♥ I'm Your Man — Wham! ♥ The Warrior — Patty Smyth ♥ I Want to Know What Love Is — Foreigner ♥ Open Arms — Journey ♥ Always Be My Baby — Mariah Carey ♥ When You Say Nothing At All — Alison Krauss ♥ Like A Star — Corinne Bailey Rae

**Author's Note:**

> (tbh all I can see is scott and stiles previewing this for, you know, ~*Quality Assurance*~ and singing at each other all emotionally into hairbrushes, extra points if derek catches them)
> 
> likes and such tend to make my day, so if u feel so inclined ;~;


End file.
